


show us what you got

by songstress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Giddiness, Hero Worship, Leia and her flyboys, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron never expected that the first time he met his childhood hero, he’d be balls-deep in his childhood hero’s wife.</p><p>“Well,” Han rasped, “this is a surprise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show us what you got

Poe Dameron never expected that the first time he met his childhood hero, he’d be balls-deep in his childhood hero’s wife.

“Well,” Han rasped, “this is a surprise.”

Poe squawked, pulled out, and tried to scramble upright, all in one movement. Predictably, he ended up on the floor. 

“Han,” Leia said, making no move to cover her glorious nakedness, “you have the _worst_ timing.”

Poe peeked over the side of the bed, evaluating the situation. If necessary, he could run like hell, and get his X-wing in the air in under two minutes. Granted, he’d be bare-ass naked, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been bare-ass naked in his X-wing, let’s be real here.

“Next time put a sock on the door,” Han said, slinging his belt over the top of Leia’s dresser and sending an unwarily perched intelligence briefing cascading to the floor.

Leia tipped her head back on her pillow, laughing. It made her eyes go scrunchy, and Poe felt his heart swell. “Remember the time Luke didn’t realize what that meant, so he took it off and put it in the laundry?” 

Han groaned. “Chewie never lets me forget it.”

“I think we scarred him for life,” Leia said, complacently. “To be fair, those crew quarters on the Falcon were pretty small. I don’t think he would’ve minded as much if your naked ass hadn’t been basically right in his face when he opened the door.”

Poe was very aware of his own naked ass on Leia’s cold floor. The Resistance didn’t really have funding for unnecessary heating, which wasn’t usually a problem because Poe loved sex and spent most of his nights snuggled up to warm bodies. Tonight, however, it sucked.

He was abruptly distracted from his cold ass, however, by Han stripping his shirt off over his head. Damn, Han still had magnificent abs. Not that Poe had ever doubted that he would. “Han Solo, Legend of the Rebellion” and “magnificent abs” just went together like “Poe & BB-8” or “Poe & X-wings” or “Poe & mindblowing orgasms”. Impossible to separate. 

“So,” Han said, gesturing with one magnificent arm to Poe’s exposed position on the floor, “should we kick your guy out or let him stay?”

Leia looked down at Poe, who tried to look as hot and seductive as he could. It was hard, though, because he was in the same room as Han Solo, and everybody paled in comparison with Han Solo. Everybody. 

Also, Poe’s cock was very aware that Han Solo was half-naked in the same room as Poe was all-the-way naked. It was extremely distracting, and didn’t leave much room for rational thought.

“He’s pretty good at giving head,” Leia told Han. (Poe brimmed with pride.) “Let him show you.”

Han frowned speculatively down at Poe, and Poe tried again to look like the kind of person you really wanted in your bed, really really, even if you were Han Fucking Solo and could have anyone in the galaxy. 

(Don’t get your hopes up, Poe told himself. Don’t you dare. Yes, he was all of your posters on your bedroom walls, all of them, and yes, you’ve masturbated to the thought of him enough times that you could power a hyperdrive generator with the orgasms. But that doesn’t mean he has to let you suck his cock, oh my god, I might be about to suck Han Solo’s cock, breathe Dameron breathe - )

“Yeah, okay,” Han said, and started getting the rest of the way naked. 

Poe hyperventilated.

“Come on up, Poe,” Leia said, smiling at him. 

The bed was much more comfortable than the floor. Poe sat cross-legged at Leia’s feet and just _watched_ Han Solo get naked right in front of him, which sounded like a wet dream and yet was actually happening.

If Poe had thought Han’s abs were something, he wasn’t even remotely prepared for the awesomeness of seeing Han’s ass emerge from his pants. And then there was his cock. _Han Solo’s cock_.

“He’s hot, isn’t he,” Leia said. “Unfortunately he knows it, which makes him impossible to live with, but…”

“Shut up, princess,” Han said, bending over the bed to kiss her. 

Two minutes later, Han was in bed next to Leia, his arm slung around her shoulders, lounging comfortably in the blankets. He kissed Leia’s hair, then sent a lopsided grin Poe’s way. “Show us what you got, kid.”

Poe showed him what he got.

-&-

“Not bad,” Han said, thoughtfully. 

Poe, who had Han’s cum in his hair, down one cheek, and dribbled across his lip, thought it was a far sight better than _not bad_ , but he was currently unable to form words, so he let it pass.

“Now find your clothes,” Han said, nudging him with his knee. 

Leia elbowed him. “So rude. Give him a moment to catch his breath, for Force sake.” 

Poe, currently trying to figure out whether to bliss out in joy or die of humiliation for coming all over himself just from sucking Han’s cock, decided that Leia was a good person and he loved her.

Han stroked the curve of her ear. “Princess,” he said, in that gravelly rumble that made Poe’s cock want to get hard again, even though that was absolutely physically impossible at the moment, “I’m going to eat your cunt out and I don’t feel like being watched tonight.”

“Poe, you have to leave now,” Leia said.

Poe pulled himself together and actually stood up without falling over. It was quite a feat. Putting his pants on was more difficult, especially with Han Solo lying there looking at him judgmentally like ‘put your pants on faster you idiot’, but he managed at last.

“Thank you for a great evening,” he told Leia, politely, because his mother raised him right, and hey, she’d told Han to let him suck his cock, so he was forever in her debt.

She smiled at him, her eyes dancing. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Unexpectedly, Han got out of bed.

Poe took a step backwards, instinctively – and then another, perforce, as Han backed him into a wall. (If Poe let out a little involuntary inner moan, well, that was between him and the Force.) 

Perhaps it was time to learn something from his childhood hero. “Yeah?” he said, jutting his chin up. Han might have the height advantage, but Poe could bring the swagger too.

Han leaned down, putting his mouth right by Poe’s ear. “Next time,” he said, his voice doing things to Poe that were illegal in twelve systems, “maybe I’ll let you eat her out while I fuck you.” 

Poe took a moment to make sure his voice wasn’t going to come out as high as a bantha on glitterstim. “Yeah?” he asked again, and, taking his life in his hands, put his hands on Han’s hips. “Next time maybe I’ll let you.”

Han bit his ear.

Then, while Poe was still processing that, Han opened the door and propelled Poe through it with a hand between his shoulderblades. “Nice to meet you,” he said, and shut the door.

A moment later, Poe heard the bedsprings twang.

Poe swallowed and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He was rumpled and half-unbuttoned; he had his pants on backwards, and a bite on his ear; and Han Solo’s cum was still striping his face and hair. He was about as fucked-silly as it was possible to be – and he loved it. Grinning, he set off back to his room.

Forget walk of shame. This was a walk of pride.


End file.
